I'm A Fan
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Ser un "Fan" tiene grandes ventajas


¡Hola!...Bueno, no había podido de dejar de pensar en esta pareja desde que escribí "Un Mes"… creo que es el primero en español…y en ingles…no hay suficiente "Darlos" aquí U_U

Aprovecho esto para quemar sus ojos….digo… para promocionar mis otros fics…es Kett, Kenlos, Jagan y uno en ingles ;)….

Pido perdón por si queme sus ojos

Disclaimer: Si BTR me perteneciera la seria serie Jagan

-….- Diálogos  
(….) cosas que los personajes aclaran  
(N/A:…) cosas que yo aclaro, solo que ahora lo usare solo si es muy necesario  
_***-*-*-*-*Darlos*-*-*-* **_Separador de escenas

_***-*-*-*-*Darlos*-*-*-***_

Camino por el parque de PalmWoods hundido en mis pensamientos…. ¿De verdad es posible esto?

Muy pocas son las personas que saben que soy un… "¿FanBoy?"… aunque suene a caricatura… si soy el "Fan Numero Uno"… ¿De quién?

Soy un "DakLover"*… Soy Carlos, por si acaso.

Pero si, amo a ese hombre… bueno en un principio solo lo admiraba, tenía mi cuarto en Minnesota repleto de Posters de él… mis amigos no lo saben (Nunca los deje entrara a mi habitación)

Pero esa "admiración" hacia Dak Zevon se hizo más fuerte en cuanto llegamos a Los Ángeles… el día que tuvimos nuestra primera sesión de foto y lo vi… casi moría, tuve que controlarme para no taclearlo al suelo y abrazarlo…y ni se diga de cuando nos ayudo en nuestro primer concierto… siempre que me hablaba temblaba como una gelatina.

Yo pensé que no lo volveríamos a ver jamás, pero aparentemente no, pues hace unos 5 mese recibí un mensaje de Dak diciendo que si tenía la tarde libre…desde ese día todos los miércoles nos vemos en un café. Y poco a poco mi admiración hacia Dak se desvaneció y se convirtió en romance…si Dak Zevon me gusta.

Lo que me deprime, por que se que él no es gay…

Dak realmente es un caballero, un verdadero amor, es tierno, atento… y parezco idiota pensando en un amor imposible…pero bueno… ¡Argh! Necesito hablar con alguien.

Normalmente cuando tengo "problemas amorosos" hablo con James, pero creo que el ya tiene suficiente con los suyos y de Logan…Esos babean uno por el otro y no se dicen nada…Tontos**.También podría hablar con Kendall, pero me sentiría incomodo, además el sigue en el avión tratando de convencerse de que no siente nada por Jett.

Hablare con Steph.

Poco a poco fui a deshaciendo los pasos hasta quedar enfrente del departamento de Steph. Llame un con nerviosismo a la puerta. Abrió con una sonrisa en rostro

-'Litos – se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara -¿Qué haces acá?

-Erhhm… pues yo, bueno, veras- Jo es la mejor amiga de Ken, Candy (N/A: inventado por mi) es la mejor amiga de James, Camille es la… ¿mejor amiga? de Logan, pues Stephanie es mi mejor amiga… además de los chichos es la que sabe todo de mi.

-Te gusta alguien, pero no sabes si le gustas o no… tal vez ese alguien es un chico- quito la palabras de mi boca… Ya para que me hago tonto.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos a sentar al sillón que estaba en su sala.

-Primero que nada – dijo energéticamente – Tienes que decirme ¿Quién?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde? Y ¿Qué?- hablo de un solo golpe

Solté un suspiro – Dak, desde antes de llegar aquí, no lo sé solo paso, aquí…- tome aire nervioso – no se- , me encogí de hombros- tenía que decírselo a alguien, pero mi "alguien" ya lo sabía- soltó una risita

-y… ¿Qué querías hacer?

Volví a encogerme de hombros… porque siendo sinceros no lo se

-¿Quieres que te ayude a declararte?-

Sentí que mi cara se ilumino y asentí fuertemente, realmente emocionado.

-¿Lo harías?- pregunte emocionado

Me miro de arriba hacia abajo y añadió:

-Solo si tú me ayudas- Ya se me hacías raro que lo hiciera porque si.

Asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que aceptaba "el intercambio"

-Mira…- comenzó a explicarme su plan malévolo para que yo saliera con Dak y ella con….el chico que le gusta, porque su nombre no lo sé-¿entonces? Me pregunto "su plan malvado"

-No entendí- dije con una sonrisa

-Eres un tonto – me dijo echando n mirada de odio, pero al mismo de cariño y burla

-Eso es cruel – dije haciendo un puchero, y con "ese tono de inocencia", que según Kendall, siempre hablo…. Si supieran que tan inocente soy…porque no soy nada inocente…

-¿Quieres salir con Dak si o no? – fingió una voz molesta

Asentí de nuevo- Solo una cosa- me miro con curiosidad- ¿Cómo se llama tu amor platónico?- pregunte con voz burlona

Me lanzo otra mirada acecina –Se llama Max- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no sé porque, pero ese nombre me da miedo, seguramente en algunas de esas historias ficticias que la gente hace ha de ser un bastardo que vende gente***- Max Zen- asentí de nuevo

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunte curioso

-Llama a Dak y dile que a las 6 lo ves en el parque – levante una ceja

-¿en serio? – Pregunte algo molesto – Vas a hacer eso de "citas al estilo Disney"…por favor dime que no me llevaras a comprar ropa- Me dio un zape cuando termine de decir todo

-¿No me pusiste atención?- me pregunto algo molesta

-¿Te soy sincero? No, me aburrí a la mitad y deje de hacerte caso – sonreí de manera infantil. Me dio otro golpe detrás de la cabeza y la mire confundido

-Le cancelaras – me dijo segura

-¿Para qué me gustaría hacer eso?- pregunte desconcertado

Soltó un suspiro algo molesta – Le dirás que tienes otra cita- me aseguro

-¿Tengo otra cita?- me volvió a golpear… la mire haciendo un puchero

-Yo soy tu otra cita…le daremos "celos". Tu a Dak y yo a Max- me dijo con una sonrisa

-No voy a hacer eso- le asegure- puedo lastimar a Dak-

-Si lo harás- termino de decir y de mi bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón saco mi celular

-¡Stephanie! ¡Dame eso!- me levante, con el fin de quitárselo.

Pero la chica ya había prevenido eso, se levanto y salió corriendo aun escribiendo en el celular.- ¡NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!- me contesto entrando a un cuarto el cual creo que era su habitación y se encerró. Empecé a golpear la puerta. Gritando cosas como "Si no sales en este instante" o "Te juro que si le hablas te mato"…cualquier persona que vea esta escena ha de pensar que es bastante chusca, pero en mi opinión es una escena donde estoy a punto de sacar mi acecino en serie.

Después de unas cuantas amenazas después, digo unos minutos después la señorita salió.

-Listo ahora solo falta que te conteste – me dijo y me entrego el celular en la mano

-¿e...en serio se lo mandaste?- abrió el teléfono y leí un mensaje que decia:

"Oye, tengo libre la tarde, te gustaría ir por un café…Nos vemos a las 6 en el parque de PalmWoods. Cuídate ;)" **C.G**

-Eres una malvada – le dije con enojo fingido

-Y se te olvido que también soy tu mejor amiga – me guiño el ojo – Deja que yo le diga al mío – y con eso saco su celular y empezó a enviar algo. Uno minutos después mi celular vibro.

"Claro, nos vemos haya cariño ;)" D.Z

Me sonrojo un poco por el "cariño". Y creo que Steph lo noto pues me quito el teléfono y lo leyó

-Awnn!- se burlo - ¿Siempre te dice cariño?- asentí -¿Te da cuenta que tal vez coquetee contigo?- negué algo cabizbajo

-Así le dice a todos – y era cierto se dirigía a todas las personas con "Cariño", "amor", "bebe"…aunque conmigo mas. Pero creo que es porque somos buenos amigos.

-¿Te veo a las seis? – me pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

-Nos vemos a las seis- asegure con algo de felicidad

_***-*-*-*-*Darlos*-*-*-***_

Entre al 2J algo triste pero al mismo tiempo emocionado…. ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

-¡¿Hay alguien?!- grite con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron. Escuche a alguien abrir la puerta y bajar. Si hay alguien. Me lance sin cuidado alguno al sillón naranja de la sala.

-¡Carlitos!- escuche a mi mejor amigo saludarme y sonreí. Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas hasta que llegamos al punto de "citas" …lo que me recuerda que tengo que cancelarle a Dak, escuche a mi amigo hablar algo sobre una rubia que acaba de llegar. Mientras lo decia le envié el mensaje a Dak.

-¿entonces?- me pregunto James

-¿Qué?- perdí un poco el hilo de que era lo que me decia

-¿Crees que sea buena idea invitar a la chica nueva?, es decir es realmente calie...-

-James. Para que te haces aunque yo te diga que no lo harás- una sonrisa se formo en sus labio y comenzamos a reírnos – Ayúdame- lo tomo de la mano y lo lleve hasta nuestro cuarto….mucha gente pensaría que James me gusta, pero el solo es mi mejor amigo…igual que el "Kogan", porque creo que al líder de la banda le gusta Jett y…bueno James y Logan se gustan.

Le explique a James lo de mi cita con Steph, omití la parte de Dak. Me ayudo a elegir mi ropa e incluso me prestó un poco de la de él (Una chamarra de cuero negra).

-¿Alguien más sabe?- pregunto sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama

-Nope, - le conteste - ¿Para qué lo diría?- porque es decir nuestro "amor" va durar a lo much horas…

-¿¡Como!?- me miro con una cara que decia "Soy el Rey del Drama" – ¡Estas a punto de salir con Stephanie King y no le dirás a nadie!- negué de nuevo, pero esta tenía una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro – estas mal 'Litos.-Saco su celular y envió un mensaje, unos segundos después ya le habían contestado –Kendall te manda felicitaciones- suspire…mi amigo es un idiota.

Lance una mirada al reloj y vi que eran las 5:45, abrí los ojos y Salí del lugar –Ya voy tarde- en la puerta me encontré a mi amigo genio, el cual solo me miro raro y siguió haciendo lo que hacia

Creo que es buena idea dejarlos ahí solos

_***-*-*-*-*Darlos*-*-*-***_

Hace unos minutos habíamos llegado al restaurante que Steph había elegido. Era uno de comida japonesa su nombre era Oishi**** y realmente espero que, si este plan no funciona, le hagan caso a su nombre y haga una comida deliciosa. Steph vestía un vestido naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello lo tenía suelto y un poco de maquillaje adornaba su cara. Yo por mi parte vestía con unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca, la chamarra de James y traía unas botas negras.

-¿Cómo sabrán Dak y Zen que estamos aquí?- le pregunte, no le quiero decir a Max por su nombre, realmente no me gusta ni poco ese nombre.

Se encogió de hombros – No sé si vengan pero le dije a Max que saldría con "El hermoso latino de Big Time Rush" y Dak estaba enfrente así que ambos sabes… hasta le dije que te traira aquí-

Estuvimos platicando sobre cosas pasajeras…realmente Steph me agrada mucho es una gran amiga…Seguimos platicando hasta que vi un arbusto moverse…Me trague la risita que moría por soltar.

-¿Qué viste? – pregunto Steph con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Me acerque a ella, para que pareciera que la iba a besar y retire un mecho rebelde de su frente. Un "arbusto" se mueve - dije con felicidad…es decir, se que Dak no era, pero al menos puedo darles un susto a mis amigos.

-¿Sabes que sería gracioso?- me dijo Steph acariciando "tiernamente" mi mejilla

-¿Qué?- lance una mirada discreta de donde los arbustos se movían

-Ver las caras de ellos cuando vean nuestro beso fallido – sonreí –Hazlo pero lento para que te dé tiempo de ver sus caras- me volví a tragar la risita, y estoy seguro de que Steph también se moría de la risa.

Lentamente me acerque a ella con el fin tratar de unir nuestros labios, estaban a punto de tocarlos cuando escuche un "Espera" y luego como mi espalda chocaba con el piso (que aun estaba en la silla). Unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre los míos. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Mi primer beso era únicamente para Dak…¡y un desconocido atacaba mis labios!

Abrí los ojos, que había cerrado por culpa del impacto, y vi la sonrisa marca "Zevon" que acompañaban los labios de mi "crush"

-Dak…- susurre al verlo encima de mí

-Hola – volvió a acercarse a mí con el fin de besarme.

-¡Ejem! –la tos del mesero nos interrumpió. Tenía una cara épica, como entre asco, sorpresa y otra coso, pero era muy graciosa – Temo informales que si van a hacer ese tipo de obscenidades en el restaurante se retiren, no quiero que le den asco a mis clientes- ¿Qué le pasa a ese maldito?...estaba punto de gritarle varias obscenidades al señor ese, cuando sentí como Dak me levantaba y me sacaba de ahí. También alcance a ver como James y Logan salían de su escondite, ambos botados de la risa, y a Zen y Steph besándose.

Seguí en silencio a Dak…parecía algo molesto

_***-*-*-*-*Darlos*-*-*-***_

Dak me llevo hasta su casa, el no vive en PalmWoods; vive en un lugar apartado del "desastre Hollywoodense".

Me veía algo molesto y creo que yo tenía cara de perro regañado

-¿¡POR QUE HACES ESO CARLOS!?- sentí feo cuando me dijo "Carlos" pues ya tenía tiempo que no me decia así, siempre se refería a mí como "Litos", "Los", "Cariño", "Osito", entre otros

-Perdón- susurre apenado, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. El acariciaba mi cabello y cuello.

-no puedo enojarme contigo – me confesó en el oído – Solo dime que querías hacer – me sonrió. Sentía mis mejilla arder. Todo de mi temblaba. Cerca de él siempre tengo la misa reacción.

-Si te digo que quería ponerte celoso fingiendo una cita con Steph me creerías- cuestione mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Me tomo por la barbilla y me beso… fue solo un rose, pero hizo que yo tocara el cielo- Te diría que era mejor que me lo dijeras – y volvió a unir sus labios a los míos.

Trato de profundizar más el beso…pero… ¡Dios! Me siento tonto pero yo no he besado antes…

Me deje llevar por los toques de Dak. Sus manos se paseaban por debajo de mi playera. Comenzaba a recostarme en el sillón. Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso mas…realmente me gustaría que este momento fuera eterno…

Pero no fue así por que mi celular vibro…

-¡Malditos!- Dak se separo de mi, estaba despeinado a más no poder, sonrojado hasta las orejas y claramente afectado por la falta de aire que sufrió…

Solté una risita –Solo contesto esto y ya- vi como asintió. Conteste rápidamente el mensaje y también aproveche para avisarle a Ken que estreno novio…

-¿Sabes?- Dak envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura –Fue malo lo que hiciste hace rato...- comenzó a dar leves besos a mi cuello - ¿Debería hacer algo por eso? –

Asentí con mis mejillas sonrojas –Deberías castigarme – me cargo y me sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas

-¿Debería darle un castigo a mi fan numero uno?- sus beso bajaron hasta mi dorso… mis fuerzas comenzaban a desvanecerse

-Deberías – asegure mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa… - ¿Tengo pase preferente al ser tu fan numero uno? – cuestione, con una inocencia fingida en mi rostro…

-Por mi fan numero uno lo que sea – sus caricias fueron mas y mas fuertes

_Supongo que ser un fan, después de todos, tiene sus ventajas…_

_***-*-*-*-*Darlos*-*-*-***_

Aclaraciones:

*No se ese nombre se me ocurrió junto con mi hermana  
** Esto es algo parecido a lo que dice Ken en "Un Mes"  
*** Referencia a la historia de RusherloveKogan…no lo resiste perdón XD  
****Delicioso en Japonés

Siento que empecé con algo y termine con una idea completamente diferente…Ya que…

Perdón si les queme los ojos y…es la primera vez que digo esto, pero suban un poco mi autoestima y dejen review (No se puede subir algo que no existe, pero déjenlo suben ya de por si poco autoestima XD)

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
